Lea  Silver Shouldn't be Everything
by Fallen Among the Stars
Summary: Lea finally returns to Johto after a sudden leave from the region. Once again, she runs into Silver. What happened while she left?


**Title:** Lea ; Silver Shouldn't be Everything  
**Word Count**: 3,931  
**Pairing?** Silver x OC  
**Notes**: Lea has moodswings. I get it. But she's just a regular girl. Just under stress. I'm pretty sure a lot of people get to have moodswings under pressure. I know I do. Also, pardon things being rushed and such.

* * *

It had been a while since she had stepped foot into Johto. A blue dog-like creature with spiny fish-fins sat on her shoulder, obviously very small – a runt of the sorts. She settled into an easy saunter as she traveled down the familiar Route 29, heading towards New Bark Town, the home of her old friends Lyra and Ethan – and perhaps Kris was home as well? The blonde's eyes were closed, as she remembered the familiar route. It was a straight walk, if she didn't run into any more trainers. However, with your eyes closed and humming a tune, it's pretty possible you would run into something. Especially if you had an odd walk like this girl, and happened to slightly saunter to one side.

"I'm so sorry," she said wearily. Hoping it wasn't another trainer, she bowed in apology and quickly headed off into the same direction, ignoring if he called to her.

However a, "Weavile, Ice Beam!" caught her attention as she spun around, shouting, "Bon, Hyper Beam!" The small, blue creature's mouth streamed a powerful burst of orange and yellow-colored light, easily defeating the icy beam and hitting the weasel-creature. On the black weasel-creature's head was a fan-like magenta expenditure and instead of hands were claws. The weasel-creature, Weavile, as the stranger called it, was knocked backwards, but the trainer easily side-stepped the flying creature.

"Oh no!" cried out the girl, chasing the Weavile. Rummaging through her bag as she ran towards it, she pulled out a full restore, intent on helping the poor creature. "I'm so sorry, dear Weavile! It was merely self-defense. I've been battling trainers all day, and my team and I are severely spent." Skinning her knees as she skidded to a kneeling stop beside the creature, she quickly used the full restore next to it.

Happy to see it healed, the blonde picked the Weavile up in her arms and laughed in happiness. "There, all better!" she chirped, ruffling the Weavile on the head before letting it scurry back – quickly, but hesitantly – to its master. Bon lazily mewed in happiness, also clearly embarrassed for being so harsh on the attack. Grinning, the girl stood and stuck out her hand in greetings. "My name's Lea Rain. Pleasure." Looking up to the stranger before her, she gasped. "I once had a crush on a boy with hair like yours, you know! He had a Sneasle though, last I knew."

The boy grasped her hand in a firm shake in reply and muttered his name, she not hearing clearly. Lea smiled all the same, not asking for him to repeat it. Letting her hand drop back to her side, she laughed. "Your Weavile seems pretty tough, sir," she chirped, "he was still conscious when Bon's Hyper Beam hit the little guy. And he's absolutely adorable! You should come to Hoenn some time and enter him in a contest or two! The crowds would love him – and plus, there aren't many people with Weavile's in my region. And he's especially adorable since he's obviously smaller than most, but very powerful." Holding her arms open, she let the small creature jump into her arms. Cuddling it, she giggled until the boy returned it to its pokeball.

"Don't do that," he snarled to her. Frowning, Lea turned her back on him.

"You really remind me of that boy – well, before I met him, of course. He turned loving and gentle – a true gentleman. But Sinnoh called upon me, and I answered. I called him often, you know. But he never picked up, never gave me any signs he was still alive. But I'm rambling. What I mean, is that he was cruel to his pokemon, too. But I remember when his Golbat evolved into Crobat. I was so happy I cried!" she said, rambling even though she had pointed that out already. The blonde hadn't noticed, but she had started to stray away, and the redhead had decided to follow her. "And I loved him, of course. But he loved a girl named Lyra – you must know her, she being the Johto Pokemon League Champion, after all – so I let him go. I honestly hope he's happy with her! And I hope…" She trailed off; mumbling her own thoughts until Bon's tail lightly tapped her shoulder, causing her to blush madly. Wheeling around, she grinned sheepishly.

"Pardon my rambles. But maybe I'll see you around. But become more loving. Then you'll be more like Silver!" she grinned, waving goodbye before turning back around and whistling. Suddenly, the legendary dog, Entei, was beside her. His warm brown fur offered her a cushioned seat as she set off on a much faster pace down Route 29.

* * *

_So she's back_, the redhead thought, easily strolling down Route 29 after the blonde had raced off on a legendary. _Of course she is. She has friends here. But all those things she said… Does she still think that?_ He gnawed on his lip as he shook his head to clear it of all thoughts.

_Of course not; I lied to her and told her I loved that brunette, and she obviously trusted and believed me. So let her go. But I don't think that she'd want to know I'm mistreating my pokemon again – though what do I get from her acceptance and praise? Another empty promise that she'll stay?_ The boy's thoughts ate away at time, and before he knew it, he had reached New Bark Town. The strong winds brought him back to the present as he looked around.

"Silver!" cried a familiar, annoying voice. Lyra. As soon as she was within arms length he silenced her with a hand.

"That stupid blonde still doesn't know it's me – she thinks I'm a look alike. So shut your mouth. And tell the two love birds to do the same," he snapped, retracting his hand as if he was going to contract a deadly disease from her.

The brunette merely nodded, and replied, "She really missed you. She was telling Ethan, Kris and I about how messed up she was about leaving. And how she wished she could've denied, but being Hoenn Champion pulled her to Sinnoh. I mean, sure, she was taking a vacation and all, after saving Hoenn with May and Brendan, but she knew she had to. So, cut her some slack, Silver.

"Not only that, but Lea is really messed up about leaving her best friend behind in Sinnoh. No, not Drew Hayden, though she's eager to see him again. This kid named Paul Shinji. Apparently he's a lot like you, but better at showing emotions." The last part, Lyra stressed her words, before turning around.

'_But better at showing emotions'… Are guys really getting that brave? Telling a girl they knew for only a year they loved her? But I was going to do that. Until I chickened out… But this Paul Shinji guy… I'll have to ask Lea._ Silver was obviously caught up in thoughts until he walked into Lea, knocking her down, as she was much smaller than his six foot nine inches.

She got up in a huff, face in a scowl until she saw who it was. "Oh! I didn't know you were coming to New Bark Town! You should've told me – I could've given you a ride," she easily chirped. The thought of him riding the legendary dog with her so close made blood creep up his cheeks, though he expertly suppressed it.

"Well, blonde, you never asked me where I was going. You just kept rambling, remember?" he taunted.

Scowling in response, she lightly blushed at remembering she had rambled. "I apologized, didn't I?" she snapped.

In his mind he chuckled at her blush; but he caught himself and snarled. _Damn hormones_, he thought. "But you continued rambling, _didn't you_?" countered Silver, his default glare on his face.

Waving at him dismissively, she sneered, and taunted, "Oh of course, but I wasn't the one aiming an Ice Beam at a poor, defenseless blonde."

"I'm not the one with the Vaporeon that knows Hyper Beam," he growled in response. Getting tired easily of her – or forcing himself to – he walked easily away. Not hearing haughty footsteps behind him, his heart fell in disappointment. It fell even more when he remembered what Lyra had told him.

"Wait, Lea," he called, without looking back. Hearing hesitant footsteps, he waited until he could see her out of the corner of his eye. Giving him a questioning glance, he took a deep breath. _This is risky, but I need her back. What else can I do? She's obviously leaving for Hoenn soon._ "Have you ever heard of a guy named Paul?"

With the mention of the name, and crimson blush fanned across her face. "What's his last name?" she muttered.

"Shinji," he said, almost snarling.

In an effort to clear her mind, Lea twiddled her thumbs. "Yeah, I know him. He and I were battling partners back in Sinnoh. He was a really good Champion – oh, right, he's the Sinnoh League Champion, but anyways – we went up against the commanders of Team Galactic as Dawn and Lucas headed after Cyrus, though I heard Barry took out the Commanders we never got to… oh, but you don't know these people," she muttered. Scratching the back of her neck, she flicked her bangs from her face.

"He must be chased by fan girls," he commented, hoping to see her say something negative about this Paul. But it was just like how she was about him. Nothing bad. Always good. She always saw the good.

"Of course. Like I'm chased by guys when I go back home. But it's easily avoidable. Plus, where we had to go, no one really recognized us. We dressed up as Galactic goons. And Paul was a really good actor – he covered for me when I got nervous. Hey, even a champion gets nervous." Lea's attempt at joking at the end made Silver sigh in frustration.

"Is there anything bad about this guy?" he asked.

"Well… It's kinda like my old friend Silver. Of course he had bad points. But I only see good. Well, most of the time. Paul is kinda like Silver, but I think Paul's better at recognizing things than Silver was. So in a way, no; there is nothing bad about Paul. And he replies to calls," she replied easily. Her words came softly and tenderly, but with something else; hidden. No, not like she was talking about someone gone from her life. But rather, like she spoke of someone she loves.

_Did she talk this way about me to Paul? Did he ask the same questions as I?_ thought Silver, eyes narrowed. Turning towards the blonde, he grunted. "Go see your friends, girl." His tone was clipped as he easily walked away from her. As he heard her quick footsteps, she also heard a cry of joy.

"Paul!" was all he heard before he ran off, not planning on coming back.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Lea questioned Lyra. Paul and Ethan were battling in front of Professor Elm's building as she, Kris and Lyra caught up in Lyra's house.

"That was Silver you were with before!" she snapped. Lea's hands dropped uselessly to her lap as she stared at her friend.

"Oh no; I never got the chance to explain that Paul's my brother!" she whispered, head in her hands. Quickly forming an idea in her head, she jumped up and waved over her shoulder to them. "I have to go make this right!"

"She can't sit still, can she?" laughed Kris, nodding her head in disapproval to Lea's childish antics. "I thought she would've matured in Sinnoh…"

"Paul, c'mon, we gotta go find Silver!" she shouted in his ear, grabbing his arm in her haste and dragging him away from his battle. "Sorry, Ethan; Paul will battle you when we get back!"

Grumbling about Lea's energy, Paul returned his Electivire and let the girl drag him over to her Entei. "Hop on; we don't have a long trip, if I know Silver. He doesn't have any flying pokemon…"

"That grumpy redhead?" questioned Paul, giving her a funny look.

"He's pretty much your twin, Paul. Just not a lavender-head," Lea snapped at him, gesturing for Entei to follow Silver's scent as soon as Paul had also hopped on.

"I would never be like that idiot," retorted the lavender-haired boy, a prideful aura rolling off him in waves. That is, until the blonde glared at him. "Alright, alright; we did seem a lot alike," he grumbled.

In response, she continued to glare at him, but just smirked. "Maybe one day you two will be brother in-laws and _both_ have to deal with Reggie! Won't he have fun?" Lea sneered, turning around. She already knew a horrified expression was on Paul's face.

* * *

"I… was that… stupid," huffed a familiar redhead. Standing up straight, he wiped the sweat from his brow and hoped he didn't look too frazzled as he walked into the PokeCenter. Walking to the counter, he impatiently slammed his hand and said in a clipped tone, "A room, please."

Nurse Joy immediately recognized the boy and fumbled with a key, bowing in respect to the boy as he snatched the key and easily sauntered away.

As soon as the red head entered his room, a blonde and a lavender-haired man burst through the doors. "Nurse Joy!" the blonde girl shouted, waving her hand frantically. "Have you seen a boy with red hair?" Colliding with the counter, she stumbled and moaned in pain before quickly looking at the nurse with expectant eyes. "Oh please tell me he's here…!"

"Why yes, he was here… He's staying here overnight… Would you two like a – oh! Mr. Shinji! Hello! Here's a room key."

Hastily grabbing the key from Nurse Joy's hand, Lea sprinted to her room, not bothering to drag Paul. As soon as she entered the room (with much difficultly, since her hands shook in excitement), she released all her pokemon, obviously with the exception of Wallace. "Sorry about the whole thing, guys. I was in a rush…"

They all merely shrugged and got comfortable, Shuriken, Bon and Ebb taking up one bed. Lea herself shrugged and looked at the wide-open door as Paul strolled in easily. "You know, honestly, you can't rush off like that. Reggie would kill me if he knew that I let you almost tear down a center. And so would mom."

"Oh shut it," she retorted, throwing her bag on the floor. "Mom wouldn't care; she'd blame you, or blame Reggie for letting us leave Sinnoh before she could see us. I'll probably be getting a call from her soon." Snickering at the thought of the great Sinnoh Pokemon Champion getting grounded by their mom, Lea turned her back and just roared in laughter. "Oh man, Paul, aha, mom would chop your head off!"

In his room, Silver's head raised at the sound of familiar laughter. "Nah; but whoever that is better shut up…," he grumbled, default glare on his face. As it continued, followed by a large thud and even _louder_ laughter (if possible), he stood, a guttural sound coming from his throat as he opened his door and stomped next door. "Would you shut up?" he snapped, glaring at the messy blonde ball on the ground, laughing and pointing at a lavender-haired boy who kept saying between fits of laughter, "Mom… grounding… aha… you're… the Sinnoh Champion… but… I… hope mom… ground both of us… We just… found out … siblings… Not… my fault…"

After a few minutes her laughter died down to the occasional few giggles and Silver glared at them. He hadn't been noticed, so he decided to speak up. "Are you done?" he snapped. But as soon as the giggly girl sat up, her face turned a bright red and she laid flat on her back again as the lavender-haired boy gave him a funny look.

"Silver, I presume?" he muttered, more of a statement than question.

The redhead merely walked over to the blonde mess on the ground, an occasional giggle still escaping her lips. Sitting cross-legged beside her, he still looked at her and opened his mouth to say something until her pokegear started to ring. "It's for you, Paul. Mom's probably furious," laughed Lea, grabbing for her pokegear that rang beside Silver, as the contents of her bag had been strewn across the floor as she tripped over it in her bout of laughter. Softly hiccupping, she tossed the pokegear easily to Paul, who answered it, putting it on speaker.

"Paul Shinji you and your sister get your behind back to Veilstone right this minute!" shrieked a high-pitched voice. Paul held the phone-like device as far away from his face as possible, eventually throwing it on the bed.

Silver gave Lea a questioning look that she pretended she didn't see. "H-hey mom… Don't freak out… Paul decided to come with me while I stopped in Johto then he was gonna head back," called out the blonde to the pokegear as she ran her fingers through her messy locks, quickly untangling the short cut.

"But I haven't seen you yet!" whined the mother, clearly in a state of maternal distress.

"Mom, I'm the Hoenn League Champion! I was called to Sinnoh to help out there, but I had to leave to get back to my post back at my home!" whined Lea. Silver and Paul could see where she got her crazy personality and mood swings from.

"No, Sinnoh is now your home, honey," snapped Paul and Lea's mom, her tone sickly sweet despite their hard edge.

Taking a deep breath, Lea quickly showed she _was_ mature, after mulling over her thoughts as to what she would say. "The Hayden's have been generously housing me in Hoenn since I was very young and Archie took me there. I cannot deny their offers – they're basically my family, and you have to understand that, mother. Not only that, but I promised Serena—" a soft smile was on her face when she thought of the young Hayden, "that I would help her catch her first pokemon. And I would never go back on my promise to her. She's part of the family I lived with for my whole life. You can trust them – you probably heard of their son, Andy – err, Drew. The Master Coordinator? He was in Sinnoh while I was." For the first time the whole day, Lea calmed as she spoke of the family that took her in. Hidden behind her long speech was a message. 'They were there for me when you weren't.'

"But Lea—" started their mother again, but Lea nodded her head no.

"I tried to explain this as I said this before, but… They _are_ my family, Emily," explained Lea, not bothering to call the woman who gave birth to her mother. "They supported me, raised me as their own. You didn't bother looking for me." She uneasily twiddled her thumbs as she spoke to her mother.

Looking up, she watched as Paul swiftly hung up as soon as she stopped speaking. "She wasn't much of a maternal figure to me, Lee. No worries. You don't have to go back. She'll disappear again soon, so it won't matter." Giving her a soft smile, she tossed her back her pokegear and shrugged. "I'm gonna go train. I think you have to clear something up," he added, gesturing to Silver, who looked completely awkward after the recent happenings.

"Oh yeah… But Paul! Don't forget that Electivire likes the Spicy poffins, not the Dry! You always get his favorites confused with Weavile! And Aggron and Nidoking like to train together with Hariyama; Ninjask, Weavile, Gliscor and Honchkrow train together; they all get a Dry poffin… Electivire, Torterra, Ursaring and Magmortar train together!" reminded Lea with a grin. "And don't forget to give those poffins, Paul! They have been getting so much better when you're kind…"

Paul just grinned to Lea's motherly behavior. "Are you sure you aren't my mother?" he chuckled, letting her pokemon follow him. Rolling her eyes, she shrugged, knowing her pokemon would be fine.

"I'm sure. Because you're four years older than me, and that would just be plain weird!" countered Lea, back to her normal self. Sitting up, she looked at Silver, then turned her gaze forwards again. "You heard. You understand, right?"

"No, tell me again," he grumbled, getting comfortable.

Lea smiled softly, and grabbed the blanket from Paul's bed – it was closest – and threw it to him. "It's long, so get comfortable." She settled a forearms distance away from him, and almost began the story, before Silver grabbed her and pulled her close, throwing the blanket over both of them.

"It'scold," he muttered, gesturing for her to continue. Lea grinned and leaned against him.

"Well, what do you want me to tell you? Start from the beginning of my journey, or where we left off?" chirped Lea.

"From the beginning; you started the tale right before, you left. But I forget," he grumbled into her hair.

Sighing, she rolled her eyes. Knowing he was lying was Lea's thing. "Silver, you remember—"

"So? You asked me where I wanted you to start, and I said the beginning," he snapped. Sitting up again, she cocked an eyebrow and stared at him.

Smirking, she giggled – for what seemed the umpteenth time that hour – and replied, "Paul should hear this, too. He heard about as much as you. He was eager to hear…" Starting to stand, Silver pulled her back down and held her close.

"He can wait," was all he snarled.

Sighing inwardly at him, Lea started, but not before saying, "You're telling me yours after. Promise?"

"No."

"But—"

"No, Lea."

"This is honestly not fair."

"It's completely fair. Now start, stupid."

"Never! Not with a tone like that!" she snapped.

Using a hand to make her look at him, he brushed her lips with his briefly and stared at her. He hoped it had made her change her mind.

"Nice idea, but I'm not completely stupid. You're still on deck after I finish," Lea smirked, getting comfortable again. Silver sighed and shook his head.

_I missed her._

_He's just as stubborn._

_It'll take a while to get used to those mood swings of hers again._

_He better pick up his phone while I'm in Hoenn._

_I think she might ask me to go to Hoenn._

_He better not come to Hoenn… Andy will _kill_ him._

_If not, I'll call her every day._

_And he especially better not call me every day. I did that. Had to pay very large bills for that… Though I get a pretty good pay from challengers…_


End file.
